


Dead Roses and Torn Pages | Draco Malfoy x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Gryffindor, Half-breed, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other, Over Protective, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide, Veela, draco x reader - Freeform, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But Draco-",he whips around and roughly grabs your wrist before you can grab his. He holds it tightly and begins to push you back. His cold eyes run a spike through your heart."Touch me again and I will make you sorely regret it.",his jaw tightens at the hurting look in your eyes yet he continues on, his emotions too much to bear.He sneers at you,"I could never be seen with such a pathetic half-breed wench. Stay away from me." With that he roughly shoves you by your wrist, knocking you onto your arse.You watch as he walks away and you blink back in disbelief, causing hot tears to begin rolling down your flushed cheeks.❦transferring to Hogwarts for your sixth year things look like a bright and fresh new start for you and escape from home. until you meet a cold silver-haired boy who changes the course of your life and fate. unknown to either of you that you will do the same for him.but will it be for the better or worse?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. welcome !

sooo,,,this is a draco malfoy x Gryffindor reader fanfiction.

obviously i own nothing.

so i've read a lot of fanfictions (specifically draco ones please) that have him being this sweet misunderstood respect woman kind of man and there is nothing wrong with that.

but boy do I like them toxic. so i will be trying to keep close to dracos canon character so if you don't like the arrogant and jackass draco then this book is not for you! 

this is also going to be a slow burn !! 

and trigger warning for things such as:  
abuse, neglect, self-harm, suicide, death, assault, sexual assault, smut, draco being draco, and just other crap yanno.

ALSO please i have not read the books or seen the movies since i was obsessed from seventh to freshman year so if some things about other characters are inaccurate or if anything is inaccurate pls dont mind it, it probably wont be major things! 

this is for fun and to write a toxic draco story!

so i hope you enjoy and buckle in !

updated every Saturday/Friday!  
first chapter will be out by Saturday!


	2. disgust

Truth be told you were quite nervous. 

Starting a new term at a new school and in your sixth year was not something that was ordinary. But you were also excited at a new journey to go one.

You just wished you'd gone on it along with everyone else. 

Your stomach was in a knot as you glanced out of the window on the bumpy train ride. Fixing the collar of your white dress shirt your raised it up to affirm your neck was fully covered. But it didn't hurt to fix the skin toned bandage beneath it and around your neck.

"No I don't think I've seen her before...",your ears perk up at the sound of whisper shouting. Yet you don't let it be known that you're aware of them yet. 

Although a soft grin spreads across your lips at the idea that whoever is whispering thinks they're being quiet.

"She's a Gryffindor!...She's quite the looker isn't she?",you hear a smack being connected and feel your smile grow wider. With a sly grin slipping across your face you look to the reflection in the window. 

You see two heads peering around the corner. They must be twins. With their matching long and flaming red locks, freckles adorning their large noses, and their slightly slanted muted hazel eyes gazing upon you. 

"Could you be any louder!",George scolds Fred. Fred looks to George and mocks him silently. Both twins turn back to notice there is nothing in the seat but a book bag and a worn black book. Georges brows furrow,"Huh? Where did she run off to?" 

"Oi, I think she might've went to see who was watching her."

The twins jump back and clumsily fall onto their arses. You laugh lightly as you step back and watch them look from you to the empty seat with bewilderment. Two grins spread across their features and you hold both of your hands out.

"You nearly scared us half to death!",Fred exclaims as both of them take your hand and you help them up. You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest with a grin on your lips,"Was a silly little prank, why were you two watching me?" 

George and Fred exchange a look before shrugging and following you back to your seat,"We haven't seen you before, we assumed you were new.",George says while sitting across from you. They both discreetly notice you slip the worn black book into your bag. 

You nod,"I am new. A new sixth year to be more precise." Fred brows pinch together and he cocks his head slightly,"It's kind of odd that you're coming in so late, how come?" You hide away the anxiety that question fuels in you. Attempting to think of an answer quickly you don't have to when a girl with tight black curls and dark brown skin walks in.

"George, Fred, Ron wants—"

She stopped short, blinking back her dark brown eyes as she looked at you. She held a prim and proper composure and aura around her. She was quite beautiful but her hair was a bit frizzy. Her eyes were curious and glittered with question.

It clicked in your head who she was.

"Who's this?",she inquires and you tilt your head slightly. "I'm (Y/N). Pleased to meet you, you must be Hermione." 

She walks towards you with soft blink and its her turn to cock her head gently,"Pleased, I'm sure. How do you know my name?" 

You shrug and smile wider,"I may have done some research on the students at Hogwarts. Might I say your record is quite impressive, top student?" A smile spreads across Hermione's lips and she sits aside you with a tilt of her head,"Thats right. Are you so academically inclined?" 

You begin to chatter with Hermione about your favorite subjects and your wands. The twins smile softly at the way your face seems to light up and your eyes hold a certain warmth to them. But then George remembers what Hermione said.

Fred and George look between you and Hermione before George clears his throat,"What were you saying about Ron, Hermione?" Hermione is interrupted and turns to the twins with a puzzled look. 

"Oh! Yes, Ron has asked for you two. Something about one of his bags being in disarray.",you watch as childish grins spreads across their lips. They snicker and stand up nudging one another before turning to you,"We'll meet you once the train stops." 

George waves and Fred shoots you a wink before they leave. Hermione rolls her eyes with a dismissive wave,"They've probably pulled some immature prank on poor Ron.” You nod and think about the students you had heard about. 

You remembered clearly that Ron was Hermione’s boyfriend, for a few years now. He was also the younger brother to the twins. They were also close with a young boy named Harry Potter. 

You listened as Hermione told you about your shared Transfiguration class when a girl and boy passed by.

The wide nosed girl turned up her chin at the sight of Hermione,”Filthy mud-blood.” 

Your eyes widen as Hermione grits her teeth. Standing up without hesitation your eyes widen,”Excuse you?” 

Both Slytherin students turn to you with a bit of surprise riddled across their features. Hermione looks up at you with surprise as well. 

The rude girl has short and frizzy ashy brown hair, her eyes were a muted brownish silver. She was obviously a very beautiful girl, but by the sneer on her tanned skin you could already assume that beauty did not touch past the surface. 

The boy aside her had dark-brown skin and a buzzed head. He wore an amused look on his lips as his eyes leered over you without shame. 

“Seems we’ve got a new student, Pansy. Why are you sitting with a filthy—“,the sneering man is interrupted when you put your manicured finger up. 

“I heard your ignorant language the first time she spoke.”,Pansy scoffs in disbelief and Hermiones hand covers her grinning mouth. “If I didn’t know any better, Blaise, seems we’ve got another mud-blood here.”,Pansy glares at you as she steps forward with her hands resting on her hips. 

Blaise’s attraction to you immediately dissolves. 

You narrow your eyes at Pansy.

You hated these bigots. 

How ridiculous is it to be upset about something that has no affect over you? Bigotry made people look ignorant and absolutely fragile. It was pathetic.

“Ah seems you really don’t know any better because I’m not. And if I was it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”,you retort back. You were grateful for your skills in hiding your fear of confrontation and fear of stumbling over your words. Despite how confident you looked your stomach was in a knot and your hands were sweating.

Pansy narrows her eyes at you,”Watch your back.” She walks away with Blaise and you make a feigned face of fear. You scowl and roll your eyes before turning to Hermione. You worry if you over stepped a line by giving a few choice words to them. 

But then Hermione tosses her head back in laughter and grabs your wrist,”Oh my goodness! That was spectacular! “Ah seems you really don’t know anything”” She repeated what you said between soft laughs and you sat down with a wide smile across your lips. Your cheeks tinged red.

“Ugh ignorants, the both of them.” 

Hermione nudges you,”I think we’ll get along quite well.” 

Pansy and Blaise scowl as they approach Draco and take their seats nearby him. Draco looks up from his book to see them storm in and slam themselves down into their seats. Draco quirks a brow,”What’s got you two crossed? You’re interrupting me.” 

Blaise glares at Draco yet Pansy happily confides in him. 

“Seems we’ve got a new student, and she’s got quite the mouth on her for someone who is associating herself with that little kiss up mud-blood.”,she runs a hand through her flat-ironed hair. Her tongue holds bitterness and her eyes are fiery. She’d never had someone speak to her in such a manner. 

Draco raises a brow and closes his book. He snorts,”She’s probably one of those animals as well.” Blaise shakes his head,”Apparently she’s not. And she doesn’t look like one.” 

Both turn to Blaise wondering what he means. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose,”She’s far too beautiful to be a disgrace. Despite her loud unladylike mouth she was admittingly alluring.” 

Draco raises his brows and glances down the way they came back,”She defended Hermione? No amount of beauty in the world could override that. She’s clearly an animal.” 

Draco thought of you and felt disgust. Re-opening his book he hoped he’d not encounter such a beast as you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story be nice >:(

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @lottieluvs2write  
> updated every sat/fri


End file.
